Doppelganger
by TwlightMystery
Summary: Crossover Naruto/ kingdom Hearts  Being a cop is often a stressful job, but when life is as good as it gets, fate decides that happily ever after just doesn't cut it for everyone….  Rated T to be safe


Doppelganger

**Summary:** (_Crossover Naruto/ kingdom Hearts) _Being a cop is often a stressful job, but when life is as good as it gets, fate decides that happily ever after just doesn't cut it for everyone….

**Genre: **Suspense/ Mystery/ Horror/ Romance

**Pairings: **Sasu/Naru Riku/Sora (Small mentions of Ita/Kyuu, Cloud/Squall, and Aku/Roku latter on)

**AN:** I KNOW I know I'm supposed to be working on my other fic but I have writers block and this is to help clear it up. I'm not sure how long this fic will be maybe 3-5 chapters depending. It was a one-shot that, like everything else I write…got out of hand. Go figure. This story was also another original concept for the Tsubasa community. But seeing as not a single soul seems to like or dislike it enough to bother with it, a.k.a leaving a review (no joke), I might take it down from there.

Also keep in mind that it's not a matter of coping and pasting names and places to repost this story in another category. I take my time to fit the story to the characters. There are parts that I will see fit to leave well enough alone, others that I will rewrite or add, and still others that I will remove all together. It is NOT in violation of the sites policies in that regard!

**For those who are unaccustomed to my writing style** I use music to inspire my work. (Mostly instrumental pieces.) Please open up a tab (or window) in advance with the music set up. It really _really_ helps to not destroy the mood later.

**Cue music can be found on YouTube! **I highly recommend listening to them while reading. The story was designed with that in mind.

**(Cue Music - Idols - Nathalie - Big Spender)**

**Warnings: **

The characters are very OOC. The tone of this particular story is not horror but a little on the suspense side. It's pretty well balanced with the crack humor, and the seriousness…I hope. There is swearing in this because let's face it, adults curse, a lot. On another note, I do have very strong ideals on family values that come over into my stories.

**Umm please be aware that as this is a cross over fic! As such I will be implementing elements from both anime and game. **Not only will characters be used but also the setting. **Hollow Bastion and Traverse town are KH Worlds **that I conveniently located in Fire Country. And don't fret if you never played the game, I'm not going to be using anything to factual, but if it makes you feel better you can google it or look it up on YouTube. Please don't flame me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my original plot. The characters used belong to their respective owners, Masashi Kishimoto, & Square Enix, respectively. I also don't own the song "Big -spender" or any of the other cue music. Don't sue me I'm poor!

**Word List: **

1) Tou-chan (Tou-san) - Is Kyo's cutsey version of saying 'Otousan' or father

2) Chibi- child

3) Musuko- son

4) Oji-chan – (Ojiisan) meaning uncle

* * *

_Sometimes the greatest evil we have to face_

_is not the devil,_

_But rather ourselves_

_and the demons we unknowingly create….._

_-Twlightmystery

* * *

_

'_Pant…pant… gasp….'_

'_Pant…pant… gasp…._'

_Surreal that was the situation…_

'_Pant…pant…gasp…'_

Harsh intakes of breath filled the air as the one responsible for them struggled vainly to keep the erratic noise to a minimum.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this!…_

Another crash resounded through the poorly lit room as the storm of the century raged on beyond the confines of what had now become a glass prison. The urgent need to suppress his heavy breathing and irregular heartbeat was now more prominent than before.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this at a_ll…

A small whimper was heard before it was quickly silenced by frantic hands trying to prevent any other sounds from escaping. The two figures huddled together between the barstools underneath the protection of the granite countertop leading into the kitchen.

* * *

'Pant…pant… gasp….'

Naruto woke up gasping, a steady stream of sweat dripping from his forehead to brow now clung to damp blonde locks. Sitting up allowed for his body to cool, work off the sudden dispersal of adrenalin. The cooling night air, breezing through the open bay window, caressed his bared chiseled torso. A long moment passed in which he simply sat there cradling his head to his knees and chasing the remnants of his now blurry nightmare.

The dream gone wrong always played out the same way. And lately it had been increasing in its frequency. Naruto could never recall how it started or ended, nor did he understand what occurred. Unable to recall when the night terrors started, all he knew was that sleep for the past few months had been wretched.

Once his breathing was under control and the shivers died down he flopped back down with more grace then should've be allowed at 4:37 in the morning. Almost immediately as if sensing his unease, his bed partner's strong arms wrapped around him pulling him into the safety of his embrace. Naruto rolled so he was safely tucked away and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller yet slimmer frame; he had little trouble falling back asleep after that.

* * *

"Beep…

Beep …

Bee….BAM!"

Like every other morning the insistent beeping of the alarm clock never made it quite through the third round before a pale slender hand reached out and slammed the sleep button. Two bleary eyes peered unseeingly at the red numbers. Blinking a few times to clear the sleep induced haze; the man was now able to read the large digital display.

"7:00 time to wake up," he grunted as he turned his head to gaze at the figure who laid half splayed across his chest. As usual, the only response he got was a half whine as the lethargic toned body tried to burry itself deeper into his embrace. He took a moment to observe the angelic blonde wrapped in his arms. Even though he took a minute or two to truly wake up, Naruto was very much a morning person. A fact that at one point or another had annoyed the raven to no end, now however, it was well expected and accounted for.

While the routine was usual it was wholly welcomed. Okay maybe that was a bit exaggerated. This was the only part of Sasuke's day that _ever _followed somewhat of a routine. It was only ever altered a bit when their son snuck into their room and positioned himself on either one of his parents or smack dab in the middle of them. They never minded because since this happened more often than not, they always made sure that they were presentable and the door unlocked before falling asleep. Those precious few minutes were all that remained of the respectable man's once structured and organized life. And he didn't '_wholly' _welcome it either because…well, change had proven itself to be a good thing. No, make that a great thing. It wasn't his fault that his insane lover made his previous living arrangements look boring as hell. And in hind sight that was all it was. A monotonous cycle of schedules and engagements to live by.

He silently brushed the golden locks of silk out of Naruto's face to watch as the man pulled himself out of his dream world. The smile he received every morning was well worth the effort.

"Morning Love," Naruto murmured as he slowly stretched ending only to lace his fingers together on a broad smooth chest and place his chin upon it.

"Good morning to you to." Sasuke growled mischievously before abruptly rolling them over while smirking into startled eyes. He couldn't even begin to describe the elation he felt when he got one up on his lover. Naruto didn't get surprised easily, nor did he stay that way. As if on cue, the startled azure eyes narrowed into a smoldering 'come hither' look.

"Is Sasu- Sama in the mood to _play_?" the blonde practically purred out while tangling long graceful digits in unruly soft sleep mused hair.

"Hm, maybe later, if you don't get your lazy ass out of bed we're going to be late."

Now, Sasuke wasn't made out of stone but he'd had adequate time in learning how to say 'no' to his libido. And it was a damn good thing to otherwise they would never leave the bed. His self control would have made his oldest brother Itachi proud.

He leaned in for a quick kiss before shooing Naruto into the bathroom to freshen up first. He took the least amount of time in showering and brushing his teeth. The raven would have gone in there with him but, well that would have been counterproductive. They only shared when they were in a hurry or had time to spare.

Deciding to take his own advice Sasuke made the bed and straightened out their room while waiting for his turn in the bathroom. Their bedroom was spacious and tastefully decorated much like the rest of their modest house located in the outer district Traverse Town. It was a lot more modern than it was back in the day. Gone were most of the conjoined homes, and replacing them were stylized houses. The beauty of the town had not been disturbed too much though as historic buildings still populated much of the area. Having both been brought up in wealth the pair decided to live off of their own earnings instead of using what their parents generously gave to them. They left that little gold mine to stew in a joint account for emergencies or luxuries that neither of them could quite give up.

Still lost in his wandering thoughts, Sasuke made his way over to the large bay window. As he pulled opened the fluttering curtains the sun made a sharp reflective glint shine from his left ring finger. It was with great fondness that he looked at his wedding ring. The three stone diamond encrusted platinum band still shone as bright as it did three years ago. Each stone represented a member of his family. The only time he ever took it off was when Naruto wrestled it from his finger for its yearly clean and polishing. But then that was the only time Naruto ever took his matching one off either. Sasuke didn't wear jewelry on a normal basis but that hour he had to spend without his ring was just plain awkward, his only consolation was that husband fared no better himself.

As the shower turned off the raven haired man chided himself for wasting time before heading to take his turn.

* * *

Sasuke stepped out of the steam filled bathroom and made his way to the bed. Like always his uniform lay freshly pressed and ready to be worn. Naruto had taken it upon himself to always lay out his clothes, not minding if he was spoiling his spouse in the least bit. It was greatly appreciated but sometimes he felt a little too much like a doll. _'Like he needs anything else to dress up!_' he thought sarcastically.

He studied the pieces before him twice before admitting that, yes his white collared button down shirt was indeed missing. He slipped into his boxers, dress socks, white wife-beater shirt, black slacks and belt before slinging his open tie around his neck. Picking up the towel to dry his slowly spiking hair, he made his way to the kitchen. It was funny how he never had to comb his hair if he cut it to just the right length. Naruto's natural spiky hair required no attention either. It made for some interesting bed head in the morning he could tell you that much.

Figuring that Naruto might have forgotten his shirt in the laundry room, he sauntered down the hall. The raven picked up his holster, gun, badge, wallet, watch, and cell on the way out only to tuck everything in its place except the gun which he left in the hall closest to the kitchen. He hated wearing the damn thing inside the house. Being a cop had its many perks as well as down sides.

When they were first dating Naruto had asked him why he'd chosen such a dangerous job, although he had a fairly good idea as to why already.

His answer was simple, blunt, and somewhat honest.

_"I spend my life in a constant state of irritation. I'm only happy when someone else is miserable. It's two reasons why I'm very good at what I do." (1)_

Naruto just laughed amused to no end at his honesty, and to be truthful it intrigued him more. That date had gone particularly well, and in the end it had landed him a husband and son in the long run despite their rocky past.

As Sasuke made his way to the kitchen he swung the towel around his neck and took in the hearty aroma of homemade pancakes, toast, eggs and hashbrowns. _'Kami, three years and I'm still not used to home cooked meals…'_ The poor raven couldn't cook to save his life and since he no longer lived with his parents in Japan (a rather large island off of Fire Country), good food was hard to come by.

Allow him to reiterate, _home cooked _food was hard to come by. Nine years without proper food had left him with a rigorous workout schedule and rock hard body. There was _no way_ come high heaven or hell was he going to deal with all the jokes about doughnuts and pastries that came with being a rounded cop. He shuttered at the mental image of a tall, pudgy, version of himself that came to mind. _'Oh the horror…'_

Itachi and his husband Kyuubi had tried to feed him whenever they could but being busy themselves made it difficult. Itachi was now the youngest state attorney in history, and his husband modeled. How those two met was an interesting story.

* * *

_Namikaze Naruto and his older brother Cloud had been in the modeling business since the ripe age of 9 and12 respectively. Any blind person could see that the two brothers were cash goldmines. Naruto had left early on in favor of pursuing a proper education in Fire Country. Not that they didn't receive the best education available, but he had a lust for knowledge and modeling wasn't cutting it for him anymore. He ended up in a town called Hollow Bastion in which he attended his Ivy-League University. Cloud had remained behind and got stuck partnering an exotic red head with golden eyes, Kyuubi. It wasn't much later that the Uchiha's, being the biggest talent firm in the industry, found and sponsored the pair of them. At 14 years of age that was the biggest career move of your life._

_Itachi at the time was in the process of taking over the family business, but found himself completely uninterested in it. His young 15 year old adolescent mind was more interested in law. The Namikaze's and Uchiha's were all early achievers it seemed. They were all prodigy's in their own right, accomplishing lifetime goals at a young age._

_In a last minute decision Itachi had decided to hand his position over to his best friend Squall Leonhart. Sasuke had earlier confessed his disinterest in leading the company to him in one of their more serious brotherly heart to hearts. Fugaku was enraged but there was little he could do about it at that point. Squall was only a year older than his friend but they had shared the same ideals. The oldest Uchiha wasn't a fool. He knew Squall, a prodigy like himself, would excel and expand the business. And he did. _

_In honor of his success though, he left titles and names as they were. The Uchiha's were still very much involved with their business since Squall insisted on having Itachi co-own it. And Squall was formally adopted into the family having none of his own._

_While sitting through a horridly long board meeting one day, it was discovered that most of their revenue came from a pair of models that Itachi and Squall had never met before. So dragging Sasuke along, they made it their mission to meet their main source of income. The boys hit off almost immediately seeing as that they were all more or less in the same age group, and of the same education level. It was laughable, and it pissed the hell out of the adults that watched as a bunch of kids dominated their jobs. They'd made more than a few enemies in their day. It wasn't long before Itachi started dating Kyuubi, and Squall hooked up with Cloud. Sasuke, surprisingly enough never felt awkward when hanging out with his brothers and their lovers. He did get lonely from time to time but it never lasted long enough to dwell on. _

_Cloud spoke of his little brother 'Naru' often but none of them excluding Squall ever had the chance to meet him. It was always something or the other cropping up that prevented them from making that trip to Hollow Bastion. It wouldn't be until a few years down the line that the Youngest Uchiha would decide to go study abroad. He decided that he wanted to study something to do with criminal justice, something productive that could be used to help people. It would also give the newly appointed lawyer and his newly wedded husband a reason to move and broaden their horizons so to speak. (They all knew that the real reason was because Itachi had a small brother complex and couldn't stomach the idea of his Otouto being alone.)_

_When Itachi and Kyuubi got married it was a small affair only involving the Uchiha's and Namikaze's, seeing as how close the families got to one another. Kyuubi, like Squall, had been an orphan so Namikaze Minato stepped up and took the role of his father giving the bride away. Kyuubi had been attached by the hip to Kushina and Minato ever since, even going as far as addressing them as Okaa-san and Otou-san jokingly. And since Kyuubi called them such, Itachi did to. Cloud didn't mind at all and even encouraged his parents to do a little adopting of their own. _

_Naruto had the shock of his life when he found out. He was more than a little depressed at hearing how life went on without him. He spoke for the first time with Kyuubi on the phone and they hit it off great. Pretty soon they roped Itachi, Squall, and Cloud in on the conversations. Sasuke didn't have time. He was too busy trying to get away from one disastrous relationship after the next. It didn't take long for them to feel as if they'd known one and other all their short lives. But Naruto had little adventures of his own, getting married, having a kid, and more or less settling down before anyone could bat their eyes._

_Cloud was ecstatic when he found out that Sasuke had chosen to attend Hollow Bastion University as well. Squall in an attempt to appease his fiancé decided to move with the rest of them. It was also a better vantage point to run their business from anyway. _

_It was in that way that Sasuke had met the bane of his existence and the love of his life unexpectedly.

* * *

_

(Cue Music - Idols - Nathalie - Big Spender)

Sasuke was almost to the doorway when the most suggestive music if there ever was one started to play out of nowhere. _Alright so maybe it came from the kitchen but who the heck was keeping check anyway? _

He stopped dead in his tracks however when a slender hand stuck itself in clear view only to be rotated along with the beat. He cocked an eyebrow and waited patiently for the rest of it to come.

"The minute you walked in the joint," The wrist was followed by a body slowly rolling and snapping into view so that his back was to the audience, a.k.a. Sasuke.

"I could see you were a man of distinction,  
A real big spender,  
Good looking, so refined.  
Say, wouldn't you like to know  
What's going on in my mind?"

Slender hips swayed in time to the beat as feet slid apart in an inviting manner.

"So, let me get right to the point," Naruto swung around stopping sharp on his right foot, slowly going down halfway before coming back up rolling his shoulders back.

"I don't pop my cork for ev'ry guy I see."  
Hey, big spender, spend...  
A little time with...me….!"

Belatedly it occurred to Sasuke that Naruto was clad only in his boxers, socks, and his husband's missing oversized button down shirt. That and his nutjob was singing through a whisk.

"Wouldn't you like to have fun, fun, fun?  
How's about a few laughs, laughs?  
I could show you a good time  
Let me show you a good time"

Naruto swayed to the music before grabbing the police issued cap off the kitchen counter to pull it over his head while angling it downward.

"The minute you walked in the joint  
I could see you were a man of distinction, a real big spender  
Good looking, so refined  
Say, wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?"

By this time they had moved into the kitchen and Sasuke had taken to leaning on the doorframe while crossing his arms and legs opting to enjoy the show. The childish laughter coming from the table alerted him to the rest of the audience and it was all he could do not to chuckle along.

"So let me get right to the point  
I don't pop my cork for every man I see  
Hey big spender!  
Hey big spender!  
Hey big spender!  
Spend a little time with me  
Yes"

Naruto's performance ended with him parading around the kitchen using various items such as the mop and bar stool amongst others to spice up his act.

A few years ago Sasuke would have been rolling his eyes in disgust had this been any other person. But this _wasn't_ a few years ago and it _was_ Naruto, therefore it was _funny_. As the cheering from the table began Naruto took his ridiculously low bows.

"Thank you, Thank you gentlemen and err… gentlemen!" The third bow left Naruto hatless and grinning like an idiot.

"Smooth love…real smooth." Sasuke snorted teasing good naturedly while simultaneously rolling his eyes.

"Yay Tou-chan sugoi! Hontoni sugoi!" Kyo hopped off his chair and threw his hands around his father's neck who stooped down to catch him.

Uchiha-Uzumaki Kyo Seiryuu was five years of age and as curious as they came. The fact that he was easily impressed by almost anything and everything his fathers did was also testament to his young naive state of mind. His impressionable mind also ensured that he learned Japanese almost as quickly as he did English. The lisp that infected his English translated over to his Japanese as well. He was too young to understand or remember that he lost his mother, but it didn't matter. His Tou-chan and Tou-san were his entire world.

Sasuke smirked at his little one's attempt to use what was quickly becoming his second language. Even though Naruto had never really exposed Kyo to their native tongue he was honestly impressed at how fast the chibi seemed to pick it up.

Naruto squeezed Kyo in a bear hug before standing with him in one arm and the fallen hat in the other. He winked at the child before laughing, "You really think so Kyo- chan?"

The mini version of himself nodded enthusiastically as he was passed onto his Tou-san. "Hai, it was amazing!"

Sasuke ruffled his fluffy soft blonde hair before seating them both at the table to be served.

"Don't make his head any bigger than it already is Chibi!" Sasuke grumbled already nursing his first, of what promised to be many, cup of coffee.

Kyo tilted his head in that adorable manner that most children seemed able to pull off. "Make his head bigwar? Tou-san I can' do dat I dunno magic!" You could almost see the word 'silly' itching to roll off his tongue.

Sasuke only shook his head while Naruto took over as he often did. Sasuke couldn't explain things all that well yet. He had always been a man of few words, and abrupt to boot. Yes he loved his son immensely but that didn't mean that he magically grew child rearing skills. He improved greatly in his communication skills but he still had room to learn more.

The blonde whirlwind placed the hat on the counter before moving about. In an instant all the food was on the table along with two more fresh brewed cups of coffee and Orange juice for the little guy.

"What Tou-san means musuko, is that you're gonna make me too proud of myself. But don't worry I promise I'll only be a little bit proud of myself." Naruto grinned standing with one arm akimbo as he pinched his index and thumb together in the universally common gesture for 'a little bit'.

"Oh, a'wight 'den." Kyo quickly lost interest in the conversation as Naruto poured a moderate amount of syrup on his cut up pancake pieces.

"Mor' pweeease!" he chirped eagerly eyeing the sticky goodness.

"That's more than enough. You'll get diabetes before you even hit eight at the rate you're going."

"Trust Mr. Perfect to be the voice of reason. If I didn't know better I'd say that Cloud Nii- san corrupted you!" Naruto sighed dramatically.

Without missing a beat Sasuke shot back, "I'm pretty sure that it was my Aniki who corrupted his taste buds first." He added in afterthought, "Come to think of it he corrupted Squall Nii-san's too. Kyuubi- Nii absolutely refused to go the 'healthy' route. If I didn't know better I'd think you two were blood related, what with your unhealthy obsessions with ramen an' all."

"Don't diss the ramen y-y-you _duck butt_!" Naruto sputtered brandishing his spatula, unable to swear in front of the youngest male present. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow ready with his own comeback before he was cut off rather abruptly.

"Wha's dy-dyebeates?"

Belatedly they realized that the little Uchiha-Uzumaki hybrid had taken that long to realize that, _'No I don't know what that means.'_ And _'Yes it might be important that I find out._ Kyo blinked and blinked again when no one was forthcoming with answers.

The eldest blonde snickered, "Nothing to worry about love. Now eat your food before it runs cold."

"So what's with all the food anyway?" Dark obsidian eyes turned questioningly to their mischievous blue counterpart.

"Why to celebrate of course!"

"Refresh my memory I seem to be getting old. What are we celebrating again?"

"THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Sasuke's hands immediately went to his ears. He _hated_ when they did that! He was going to be deaf in both of his ears if they didn't stop yelling simultaneously like they did.

"And you're not old babe you're only 23." The man blinked stupidly at the idiot sitting across his kitchen table. His ears were still ringing, he didn't hear a damn word the moron said and Kami-sama knew he absolutely sucked at lip reading before he was decently awake.

"Hn" _'Better to play it safe than agree or disagree with him. This dobe is going to be the death of me!'_

Naruto eyed him suspiciously drumming his fingers against the table as if deliberating something important.

"You _forgot_ didn't you?"

"Wha-?" Before Sasuke could finish his sentence a sharp hand whacked him upside the head. If he didn't have a headache before he sure as heck did now. The blonde may have been smaller but he was in no way weak. He'd have to thank his father-in-law for that one.

"I only told you since like six months ago bastard! Kyo is graduating kindergarten today! Please tell me you at least took the day off Sasuke it's a big day for him!" Naruto looked torn between being pissed off and upset.

'_Well that explained the misuse of his shirt…' _His dobe was under the assumption that he wouldn't be using it today.

Sasuke almost flinched at the use of his full name. The only time the blonde ever really used it was in the throes of passion, when he was deadly serious, or decidedly pissed. He most certainly wasn't in the former of the three, therefore by process of elimination he was most likely some bastard combination of the other two.

The raven haired cop made the mistake of looking at his son to avoid his husband. Guilt immediately flooded him. The cherubic face looked so heartbroken as his bottom lip trembled and baby blue eyes watered. He held the fork loosely in his small hands and evaded eye contact at all cost. He may have been five and his speech still retained that childlike quality, but he was quite perceptive when it counted. He was his fathers child after all.

"Ne Tou-san, dai-jow-bu. I kno' how mush you wuv yor job. I's okay-"

"-I'll be there." Sasuke never gave him a chance to finish as he gently placed his slender hand on Kyo's cheek and forced the boys head to turn to him. "Seiryuu I wouldn't miss this for the world. As much as I _like_ my job, I _love_ you more. Understand?" Let it not be said that Sasuke didn't have a way with _some_ words. Sure he wasn't the most eloquent speaker around but he got his point across well enough when it mattered. Yet another thing he had his husband to thank for.

Kyo beamed him a smile that could have put the sun to shame. "Hai!."

If only Naruto were so easily pleased….

The look in those normally cheerful carefree eyes clearly said, _'We'll talk about this later'_, although his smile gave nothing away. And when Naruto gave him 'the look' he knew his day was already on its way to hell in a lovely hand basket.

"So wha'cha have planned for today Sas?"

"The usual."

Naruto nodded his head sagely. "Ah, a man of few words I see."

Sasuke felt his eye twitch, it mattered not how long they had been together, Naruto's mood swings would always grate on his nerves. One of the perks of being raised as an Uchiha was PMS-ing males were never an issue.

"Look I'm going to be late I should get going before that Witch starts on me." Sasuke chugged the rest of his coffee before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He liked his chief on most occasions albeit grudgingly. But the lovely Lady Tsunade (or the 'old hag' as Naruto so lovingly dubbed her), was the perfect sadistic bitch when she wanted to be. Particularly on days that ended in 'y'.

He made his way around the table stopping before Naruto. When the stubborn man didn't acknowledge his presence he cleared his throat. Still no response was given.

"Alrighty baby time to go shower, we need to get you all cleaned up and handsome looking like your old man!" Naruto chirped completely oblivious to the annoyed raven at his other side.

"Okie- dokie- artachokie! But yor'e not ol Tou-chan!" Kyo giggled and hopped off his chair only to head straight for Sasuke. The silently brooding male patted and kissed his son on the head, "Good luck chibi. I'll see ya later."

When the boy ran off Sasuke resumed his position of waiting. Or at least he tried… _'Screw this I don't' have the time!'_

"Oi dobe!"

"Sorry did you want something bastard?" Naruto rose slowly from his chair giving the 'bastard' a feigned curious while innocent look. Pulling faces were his forte.

"My shirt for starters baka," Sasuke tensed warily. He was two seconds away from removing the damn thing himself when the atmosphere changed completely without reason or warning.

Blonde locks shielded blue topaz colored eyes as the shirt slid down the graceful slopes of his shoulders.

"What's really bothering you love? It's not like you to forget something so important. Lately you've been so distant it's almost like the beginning all over again….I love you and I'd do anything for you. You know that don't you?" His uncertainty was almost a tangible thing.

Lately nothing seemed to be going right. While he tried to goof off and have fun, there was an ever present hole growing inside him. Maybe it was because of the lack of sleep, or maybe it was because his husband was slowly but surely pushing him away. Whatever it was, it was making him sick inside and he just wanted it to go the _fuck_ away!

The trouble was he didn't know how to.

Naruto held his trembling right arm protectively against his chest letting the shirt dangle from his fingertips.

Dark Obsidian eyes were the size of saucers before the end of the proclamation. Had he really been that distant?

Sasuke thought back to the last couple of weeks only to realize that indeed he had been working massive overtime. The fact that he forgot something as important as his son's graduation was proof that he needed some serious rest. Come to think of it, when was the last time he saw his or spoke to his brothers? Or the last time he played with Seiryuu? And he couldn't help but realize that Naruto's antics were _genuinely _annoying him more and more as of late. All at once the degrading terms he'd been thinking about him recently flew through his mind. What the hell was _wrong_ with him? Naruto was nothing but loving and attentive and he had the audacity to get pissed at him for it? Sure he goaded him but it was always in good natured fun.

A sudden fear welded up inside of him, _'If he only knew the things I thought about him he'd assume I wasn't happy. And if he thought it was serious enough he'd leave in a heartbeat if only to attempt to make me happy….' _

'_And rightfully so!'_ His conscious spat out venomously afterward. His breathing suddenly felt constricted and his heart beat a mile a minute. It was never his intention to push his family away but like everything else he did, he screwed up _spectacularly_.

Being young was not an excuse for being an asshole. Perhaps _he _was the one who was 'PMS-ing'. And Naruto was just trying to deal with it the best way he knew how to, by forcing him to interact with those around him.

The raven haired man wished he could claim ignorance as to why he'd been acting estranged lately but he did know why. Sasuke had always been more in tuned with his observing nature then most. Some called it a six sense but he preferred to call it a gut intuition. He could feel things coming from a mile away.

Though, that didn't mean he could predict the future. Far from it in fact, that's why he was always alert, always ready for things to go wrong. Calling it paranoia was a luxury he didn't have. The dark all knowing feeling never failed him. Itachi had known about it since he was too little to understand what it was. He told Sasuke at the time that he was a very special little boy. It wasn't something he could control, it came to him sporadically. He'd been hoping that the more or less tranquil hiatus was there to stay. But lately, he'd been feeling more and more uneasy. It was almost as if something bad were going to happen and it was going to happen _soon_. He felt powerless and that made him more agitated than he was willing to admit. So to avoid whatever was causing his unease he worked overtime to provide a suitable distraction and not alarm his loved ones.

Naruto _knew_ about his highly attuned sense, but it just worried him more. So Sasuke stopped telling him altogether when he had uneasy feelings. He just subtly warned his family to be careful on days when the feeling was particularly strong. He never realized how it made Naruto feel as if he wasn't important enough to know in the first place.

Sasuke pulled the trembling man into his arms not knowing what to say. Words failed him at the worst of times…that was his lovers department.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize…I love you too. Both of you mean the world to me…I never meant to push you away. It's just that the damn feelings if been getting lately…" Well damn if he didn't know how to handle the situation. Sasuke was at a loss for what to do; he wanted to make amends but didn't even know where to start. He squeezed tighter when he felt tentative warm hands grip his back. The shirt lay all but forgotten on the floor.

"It's okay you just need some good 'ole rest. Why don't you take the day off and let me take care of you?" Naruto finally relaxed in the embrace. His hand strayed into the raven locks where they gently combed in a soothing manner. While the action comforted the cop to no end it also made him feel miserable inside. Even after all this, all Naruto could think about was taking care of him and making sure he was okay. He really didn't deserve him, but he wanted to. Oh how he wanted to…

"As much as I'd like to, Tsunade is stretching it on staff today. I can't sorry." The cop genuinely wanted to take the day off if only to reassure the older man that everything between them was okay. More importantly he wanted to reassure himself.

"No worries babe just promise me that you'll make it in time for the ceremony and we'll call it even."

"You got it."

Sasuke felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest at the beaming smile he received. He pushed the nagging foreboding feeling to the back of his mind and opted to leave it there. Naruto swooped down and collected the shirt off the floor. Before he realized it, he was buttoned up and suited to go. Dazed eyes blinked stupidly before a pair of soft lips forced them close from the sheer intensity of the kiss he received.

His arms held the slightly smaller man possessively to him as he worked wonders with his talented mouth. He nipped gently on the bottom lip captured between his own gaining accesses almost immediately. Tongues swiped roughly against one another fighting for dominance. It was only a matter of who was feeling particularly _patient_ that determined who took the lead during their tryst. In the end Naruto won out and Sasuke didn't mind.

The tongue that caressed the inside of his mouth was absolute heaven Sasuke decided. When they broke for air Naruto sagged boneless against his husband entirely grateful when two strong arms held him upright. When he could stand on his own he shoved Sasuke away from him playfully grinning ear to ear.

"Sasuke- kun somebody might see!" The scandalized voice would have worked better without the mischievous grin, but what the heck? Who cared anyway?

Naruto forcefully- erm- lovingly shoved the hat on Sasuke's head before spinning him around and pushing him out the kitchen door towards the front door.

Sasuke just sighed. He'd given up trying to get his blonde to stop calling him those silly pet names. In truth they were rather endearing. You'd sooner get him to listen to Tsunade before admitting that out loud though.

He put one foot out the door before noticing the odd gleam in contemplative eyes. His curiosity got the better of him. "What?"

Before Sasuke could comprehend the situation Naruto's hand shot out tugging him back in by his tie rather forcefully.

"You know what? Fuck them they can wait a while. "

With a lecherous smirk he sealed their lips together once again, closing the door forcefully as an afterthought. Sasuke did get to work eventually and Tsunade was even mildly understanding as she threw her chair at him. Sasuke had no problem dodging though. (He had a lot of practice.)

* * *

**A.N. :** Well what do you think? I swear if I get a decent amount of reviews I'll update EVERY bloody WEEK! And I'm working on my other story to, so it'll be twice the work. So I need incentive or I'll just get depressed and lapse back into writers block. Please Review?


End file.
